LA DEMENCIA TIENE NOMBRE
by USDALEY
Summary: ¿Cual es el limite del cerebro humano al aguantar la locura y la estupidez? Definitivamente Sasuke lo sabe, lo supo desde el instante en que se atrevio a subir a Haruno Sakura a su auto.
1. Haruno Sakura : demencia

**Mis seguidoras fieles, se que debería estar actualizando muchos de mis otros fics.. pero esta creación es algo que comenze a escribir ayer en la noche, ya tengo el 2 capitulo también.. esta es una historia realmente buena, me eh basado en una peliculo aunque desconosco el principio de esta y eh olvidado gran parte (: jajajaja bueno..**

**Perdonden la demora.. prometo queactualizare pronto todos mis fics y es 100% Sasusaku.. nada de otras parejitas**

**Disfruten la lectura**

**Capítulo I**

**La demencia tiene nombre: Haruno Sakura**

Tal vez solo fue casualidad.

De todos modos, Dios solo sabía el porque pasan las cosas. Pero Haruno Sakura, de ninguna manera no.

El día había pasado tranquilo, y como siempre, aquella joven de pelo rosado hasta los hombros, la que era tachada como una extraña por sus vecinos, y por una loca el que la viera pasar, hacia sus comprar del día. Pero solo esta vez, había cruzado la calle, sin siquiera voltear a ver el semáforo que marcaba el color intensamente verde.

El sonido del carro al frenar hacia ella ni siquiera la inmuto un poco, sus ojos verdes miraban aburridos aquel carro deportivo que milagrosamente se había detenido a apenas 3 centímetros antes de sus muslos.

La mirada de aquella cría no pasados de los 23 observaron con cautela como aquél joven salía de su carro con una cara y mirada de completa angustia. Él era sumamente guapo, era igual o más blanco que la piel de ella, y unos ojos de un completo negro al igual que su mechudo y curioso pelo. En seguida este se presentó con el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke, quien no dejaba de preguntarle si estaba bien o del porque ella ni siquiera había reaccionado.

Pero en lugar de hacer caso omiso como siempre lo hacía, ella le contestó, un tanto tímida y cohíba, pero sobre todo sorprendida, pues aquél era el único individuo en el planeta que le hacía hablar. Tal vez era su belleza, ella no lo sabía, pero preferiría nunca saberlo. Por el bien de ella, y por el de él.

-Estoy perfecta. No es que me pase a menudo pero te aseguro que estoy bien-afirmó mostrando una rancia y extraña sonrisa. Sasuke no se alegró del todo pero al menos intento sonreír.

Desde que la vio le parecía extraña. Y estaba a punto de pasar de largo aquel incidente. Pero ignorarlo le pareció grosero y tuvo que bajar, las consecuencias era estar con aquella mujer extraña que no dejaba de sonreírle de una manera que le causaba miedo.

Los gritos con palabras groseras y los pitidos del auto los hicieron despertar de la realidad. Ambos estaban en medio de la calle, y esa fue razón suficiente para que Sasuke intentara huir de ella sin ser mal educado.

-Sin más que decir Sakura, tengo que retirarme. Lamento la molestia-se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a apartarse de ella, unos cuantos pasos más y se iría felizmente en su auto.

-De hecho Sasuke, deseo que hagas algo por mi-sólo un centímetro faltaba para que tomara la manija del carro de no ser por Sakura que le había jalado bruscamente del brazo haciéndolo voltear hacia ella.

-Lo lamento, tengo apuros-

-No importa, necesito que me lleves-

-Pero…-

-Anda, no seas mal educado. Después de todo estuviste a punto de matarme ¿no?-Sasuke sintió escalofríos al ver de nuevo esa sonrisa torcida y desquiciada.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba a esa cría? Por su puesto que en nunca estuvo a punto de matarla, fue ella la que decidió cruzar la calle sin siquiera voltear a ver. Y ahora tenía que soportar a una pelirrosa antipática que le hablaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Demonios.

Definitivamente este no era su día.

Se pasó su mano desesperado por su cabello. Tenía que llevarla a donde ella quisiera. Él nunca había sido de esas personas que le gustaba los escándalos. Y seguramente tendría uno por seguir en medio de la calle con una loca que le pedía desesperada que le diera un aventón.

-Está bien. Te llevó-volteo para verla. Mas sin embargo ella ya no estaba más.

Sonrió triunfante dándose media vuelta apostándose internamente de que tal vez ella se había cansado de esperarle y seguramente había ido a con otro idiota.

**Error.**

Sus ojos negros se abrieron con sorpresa y posó ambas manos gruesas desesperado en su cabeza. Sakura estaba dentro del carro ya. Justamente en el asiento del copiloto con el cinturón de seguridad bien puesto.

Ella volvió a sonreír de forma chueca, Sasuke le devolvió el gesto. Suspiro cansado y se subió a su perfecto auto deportivo color negro. Ya sentado sacó las llaves de sus bolsillos del pantalón negro de mezclilla. Y en cuestión de minutos ambos jóvenes ya habían partido.

* * *

El camino fue silencioso, sin un ápice de gracia ni mucho menos alegría. Sakura vestía una camisa blanca de flores amarillas sumamente aguada y anticuada. Usaba unos pantalones vaqueros de mezclilla y descoloridos a la cintura, ambas manos las tenía cruzadas bajo su camisón, y volteaba seguidamente hacia Sasuke cantando y tarareando una canción.

Sasuke tenía el seño fruncido y con una vena en la sien que resaltaba en su cabeza. Ambas manos las tenía en el volante, con su mirada fija únicamente en el camino. Portaba una camisa de botones de cuadros a blanco y negro, y unos pantalones como ya hacía mención de un color negro.

-Sakura, ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?-aquel bochorno había provocado que Sasuke olvidara completamente del porque Sakura estaba en su auto

-Oh, lo siento Sasuke, me la eh pasado tan bien que había olvidado decírtelo-desgraciadamente Sasuke pensaba lo contrario. Se giró para verla, de nuevo sonreía de esa forma tan… horrible.-Llevame a la casa de mi abuela-más que un favor parecía ser una orden.

-¿Dónde vive tu abuela?-

-Ella vive en Plymouth -afirmó viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

La respuesta provocó que Sasuke frenara de improviso, de buena suerte en un lugar donde bien podía ser un estacionamiento.

-¿En Plymouth, Devon?-ella asintió. Estaba perdido-Lo lamento Sakura, pero Devon es otro condado-negó suavemente dispuesto a bajarla a patadas del auto. Sakura le detuvo.

-Ni que fuera un condado muy lejos. Tan solo esta alado de aquí de Corset ¿Qué dices Sasuke? ¿Así es como le responderás a la mujer que casi matas? Si no quieres soy capaz de bajarme e irte a denunciar.- amenazó a punto de bajarse del auto.

-¿Qué te sucede? Tú fuiste la que no se fijó-

¿Y a quien le creerán?-de nuevo esa sonrisa, llena de sorna y soberbia que hacía que cada vello aperlado de Sasuke se tensara hasta las puntas.

¿Qué más le quedaba? De todos modos tenía que pasar por el condado de Devon. No por nada tenía una maleta bien grande a la cajuela. A arreglar unos asuntos pendientes en el condado de Corwet. Así que Devon le quedaba de pasada y solo tenía que desviarse un poco para llegar a Plymouth.

¿De todos modos que mas podía perder?

No era como si tuviera que morir en el intento. Ni como si la que tuviera a un lado fuera una mujer demente.

Demonios.

Pensándolo bien ella si estaba demente. Y Sasuke sólo rogaba porque sus plegarias fueran escuchadas.

**Que les pareció mis querubinas? Meresco tomatazos o un review? Yo opino que un rview me darían mas ganas de seguir actualizando**

**_Si no hay reviews no hay lectura _:( asi que comenten de todo tipo :D**


	2. DESQUICIADA

L**ectoras… fueron muy pocos reviews.. deseria mas pero solo puedo convencerlos con capítulos.. y les prometo enserio que cada uno se pondrá mucho mejor u___u**

**Capítulo II**

**Desquiciada**

La estancia en aquel automóvil precia eterna. Observó su reloj de muñeca. Tan sólo habían pasado 5 minutos con aquella mujer extraña.

Daba gracias a Dios por que Sakura ya no había hablado. Se mantenía serena, lo único que hacía que Sasuke empuñara sus manos era la cantidad de veces que ella ¨secretamente¨ lo volteaba a ver maravillada, y cuando Sasuke intentaba encararla, ella se giraba riendo como una niña pequeña y chiflada.

Volvió la mirada al camino. Rodeó fuertemente sus manos en el volante frustrado y muy enojado. Definitivamente tenerla con él era un suicidio.

-Da vuelta aquí. Da vuelta aquí-planeaba ignorarla pero… -¡¡QUE DES VUELTA!!-él obedeció y dio la vuelta. –Estaciónate ahí -y de nuevo él obedeció. Estacionándose frente a una tienda de vestidos de alta costura.

Arqueó levemente la ceja ¿Qué demonios planeaba ella? Es decir, no era como si Sakura tuviera mucho dinero como para comprar uno de esos vestidos hermosos y relativamente caros que sobresalían del aparador.

-Bien espérame aquí. En un momento vuelvo-se bajó del carro guiñándole el ojo.

Este era el momento, definitivamente Sasuke bien podría pisar el acelerador y huir para siempre y felizmente de aquella demente. Claro que planeaba hacerlo, de hecho ya tenía el pie sobre el acelerador pero…

-Si es que planeas huir, déjame decirte que tengo apuntada la matricula de tu carro en ese papelito-Sasuke sudó frio, la última vez que la había visto ella estaba ya en la entrada de la tienda, y ahora estaba ahí con el hinchándole las pelotas. -Así que si te vas yo le paso este número a la policía y tu quedas fuera del mapa ¿entendido Sasuke-kun?-él asintió derrotado.

De nuevo la vio partir, hasta este punto era cuando se había dado cuenta de que ella cargaba una fea y gran bolsa roja en uno de sus hombros. Vio como entró por la puerta de aquella lujosa tienda de paredes de cristal. Muchas de las mujeres elegantes la miraban extrañadas y Sasuke entendía muy bien el gesto.

Es decir ella lucía fachosa y rancia, y todas aquellas mujeres incluso la dueña que la atendió parecían modelos recién sacadas de una revista.

Desvió la mirada hacia el volante y apoyó su cabeza en ella. El día no podía ser más horrible ¿O sí?

Demonios. Por supuesto que sí.

Los gritos de las mujeres acapararon sus oídos. Concluyó que provenían de la tienda y cuando intento verla, la escena lo dejó horrorizado.

De aquella bolsa Sakura había sacado una gran pistola y se encargaba de apuntarles a toda en la cabeza mientras aprovechaba por tomar la mayoría de los vestidos y meterlos en la bolsa. Sasuke se veía azul, o más bien morado. Sakura seguía gritando cosas que él no podía entender y la gente que caminaba alado de la tienda comenzaron a despejar el lugar horrorizados.

Por el amor de Dios

¿A quién coños había subido a su carro?

Sakura salió de la tienda con el seño fruncido y con una tonelada de vestidos en su bolsa parte de sus hombros. Subió al auto de Sasuke serena como si aquella escena nunca hubiera pasado.

-Demonios no Sakura. Baja del auto ya mismo-

-Por supuesto que no. ¿O es que acaso deseas que te mate?-la fina punta de la pistola se estrelló suavemente contra la sien de Sasuke, de nuevo empezó a sudar de manera precipitante y su color de piel volvió a cambiar a un morado.-Supongo que no. Arranca querido-el humo de tierra fue lo único que vio la dueña de aquella tienda que había sido asaltada por la loca pelirrosada.

Después de eso, el carro no se vio mas por el camino, y no único que le quedaba era llorar en el suelo por sus hermosos y caros vestidos perdidos.

* * *

Ya no estaban en la ciudad. Definitivamente ya no.

A lado de ellos se encontraba pastizal, una clara señal de que iban únicamente en la carretera.

-Son las 3:00 en punto-sonó el radio con la voz femenina de la operadora.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, habían pasado 6 largas horas desde su encuentro y en tan sólo 2 mas él podía despedirse finalmente y para siempre de ella.

Gracias al cielo ella ya no había intentando apuntarle o amenazarle con la pistola como en la primera hora del trayecto. Ahora estaba tranquila, incluso llegó a escuchar sus murmullos estúpidos de que claramente estaba durmiendo. Eso le relajó de sobre manera alguna.

Iba escuchando las canciones, incluso las noticias de los últimos momentos. Una de ellas había anunciado sobre el sorprendente robo de una demente mujer en la tienda de alta costura ¨Tonia´s¨. Hablaban de ella.

Cambió desesperada la estación, lo último que quería hacer era recordar aquel horrible suceso, pues sólo le hacía pensar que tal vez la policía los estaba buscando. Aunque él prácticamente no tuviera nada que ver con el asalto.

Los brazos de Sakura se estiraron de manera somnolienta y dejo escapar un sonoro y ronco bostezo. Ella se acababa de despertar. Lo que hacía que Sasuke sólo maldijera en sus adentros y gran parte de su cuerpo se tensara con los niervos.

-Sasuke-kun, quiero orinar-

-Hay una parada a 10 minutos de aquí. ¿Deseas esperar?-ella sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes, y asintió levemente la cabeza intentando despejarse de las lagañas pegadas a sus borrados ojos verdes.

Los diez minutos pasaron volando, ni el mismo Sasuke sabia del porque. Y definitivamente el haber charlado estos últimos minutos con ella no le convencía de nada.

-Ya regreso-dijo ella bajándose del auto estacionado frente a esa parada de gas. Colocó su bolsa en su hombro y se disponía a irse, de no ser por Sasuke que la sostenía fuerte de un agujero de la maltratada bolsa.

-No sin antes de que me des el arma-Sakura alardeo un poco, pero al final se dejó convencer levantando sus hombros con indiferencia y dándole el arma en un pañuelo a Sasuke. Pues este no quería tener ninguna clase de contacto con la pistola.

Ella se alejó trastabillando por lo dormida que aún iba. Sujetó muy bien su bolsa y entró a la parada de gas apretando sus piernas seguramente para aguantar hasta al baño.

Sasuke dejó caer su cabeza al volante.

Curiosamente, esta vez no había pensando en dejarla, o en irse del local sin ella arriba. No es que tuviera un lazo con ella. Oh demonios por supuesto que no. Eso sería lo último en la vida. Pero de todos modos le parecía cruel dejarla varada ahí. Suponiendo que tal vez ningún otro individuo en la faz de la tierra se animara a llevarla o siquiera intentar mantener una conversación con ella.

Vio su reloj, habían pasado 8 minutos, la demora se hacía cada vez mas presenta y Sasuke no podía no pensar en lo peor. Iba a bajarse, bien dispuesto a ver que lo que estaba pasando, únicamente abrió la puerta sin dar un paso a la tierra al ver a Sakura salir felizmente del lugar usando uno de esos vestidos robados.

Sasuke hizo muecas.

No era porque el vestido era feo, de hecho era bonito. Pero había un dicho bien conocido que aunque _**la mona se vista de seda mona se queda.**_

Sakura se acercó tarareando al auto, no había tenido la molestia ni de cambiarse los zapatos y muy poco le importaba si se veía ridícula usando ese vestido rosa decorado de botones con esos calcetines negros y tenis blancos desgastados

Oh Dios mío.

En este momento Sasuke tenía la dicha de ver al ser más inexplicable del planeta. Pero más que dicha, penamente era una desdicha sumamente grande.

-¿Se me ve bien no?-posiblemente esa no fue una pregunta, pues ella esperaba que Sasuke contestara un **sí **de su parte. Y al no hacerlo, ella calló en cuenta de que tenía que ignorarlo y subirse al auto con él.

Sakura no oiría un no por respuesta.

Porque tengan en cuenta de que ella le arrebataría el arma y sería capaz de cometer el peor de los crímenes. Pero si lo hacía ¿Quién la llevaría con la abuela? Tal vez s´plo esa la excusa por dejarlo vivir un par de horas más. Según ella.

Ya eran las 4:00 en punto. Y no había necesidad de ver el tablero del auto porque fue Sasuke quien se encargó personalmente de contar los segundos que faltaban para deshacerse de ella.

Sakura estaba inquieta, la mayoría del tiempo recibiendo regaños de Sasuke cuando la pelirrosa cambiaba constantemente las estaciones del radio, pues estás no eran de agrado.

Un relámpago alumbró la estancia obscura. Fue en ese instante donde Sasuke cayó en cuenta de que estaba muy nublado, y al prestar la atención debida al radio alcanzó escuchar el llamado de una próxima tormenta.

-¿Una tormenta? ¡Sasuke adoro las tormentas! Son tan bonitas-la manos de Sakura se pegaron al cristal del carro como intentando unirse a las pocas gotas que se mantenían al otro lado del cristal.

-¿Qué tan lejos queda tu abuela?, Ya estamos en Plymouth y ni rastro de ella- Sasuke ignoró olímpicamente aquel comentario e infantil acción.

-Ella vive un poco mas retirado de la ciudad, como si fuera casi en la carretera-

Volvieron a pasar otros minutos, esta vez Sasuke no los contó, se mantenía atento a la contigua carretera intentando no exasperarse por la lluvia que se volvía cada vez más intensa. A diferencia de Sakura, Sasuke odiaba las tormentas.

-Mira Sasuke es ahí-apuntó Sakura a una casa que parecía ser como de muñecas a escala.

Era de madera, pintada de un color café tal como el roble. Sus tejas viejas eran e un color rosado y malgastado, al igual que las mismas que caían a pedazos hacia el suelo. Los marcos de las ventanas eran de un color verde pistache ya muy descolorido por el maltrato, y afuera de la misma, en el porche para ser exactos se encontraba una anciana regordeta sentada cómodamente en una mecedora.

Sasuke estaciono el auto a un lado de la casa, donde el jardín era enorme y de extenso pastizal. Inmediatamente la pelirrosa bajó del auto, corriendo hacia su abuela con los brazos bien abiertos para recibirla con un caluroso abrazo.

Sasuke bajó la mirada hasta el bolso de Sakura, quien lo había descuidado debajo de asiento. Lo tomó entre su mano y bajó levemente el cristal decidido a botarlo suavemente y alejarse por fin de ella hacia su destino. Pero como siempre le había pasado, todo lo que planeaba se echaba por la borda, la abuela de Sakura le agitaba el brazo a Sasuke como un gesto para bajara del auto a saludarla.

¿Qué más daba? Sólo serian unos minutos.

Se mofeó un poco y bajó del auto con la bolsa en la mano, el arma la escondió muy bien en la parte trasera del carro debajo de los asientos traseros.

-Sakura ¿Quién es él? No me digas que es tu novio-a el pelinegro se le desencajo la quijada, intentando articular palabra alguna mientras Sakura sonreía satisfecha con un sutil sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

-De hecho señora yo no la conos…- la mirada asesina de Sakura volvió, esta vez reclamándole que se callara.

-No seas tímido hijo-le abrazo la abuela, sujetándolo fuertemente con esos regordetes brazos.-Pasen por favor, tienen suerte, tengo lista la cena-

-Pero yo no…-

-No acepto un no por respuesta-dijo frunciendo el seño la señora canosa que se hacía presentar como Elma, la abuela de Sakura.-Cuando termines puedes irte, sólo déjame un rato a mi hermosa nieta.-

¿Hermosa? Por supuesto. Valla familia de locos.

Sakura y Elma entraron primero, Sasuke las alcanzó un poco más detrás. Y es que se sentía incomodo, de vedad que muy incomodo. Y más cuando Sakura no paraba de preguntar por su abuelo, y Elma le respondía todas las veces que el viejo ya estaba muerto.

Dios mío.

Aquel no era el peor día de su vida.

Era el peor día de todas su malditas vidas pasadas y de toda la historia.

Eso lo tenía más que seguro.

-Sasuke, ven pronto hoy comeremos patas de pollo-le gritó Sakura desde donde sea que fuera.

¿En qué cojones se había metido?

Posiblemente, en un lugar sin escapatoria.

**Si no hay reviews NO hay historia ¬3¬**

**By: Uchihaniger… di no al plagio!! **


End file.
